<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>自我介绍 by shifan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593558">自我介绍</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shifan/pseuds/shifan'>shifan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shifan/pseuds/shifan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我有个很亲密的朋友，余文景。我们认识时间不算特别长，小几年。我也忘了当初怎么认识的，但我们之间的相互信任毋庸置疑。如果非要回忆的话，我记得的我们之间的第一件事情，是他高二的时候某个晚上被他妈追打出来，在路灯下面游魂似的荡。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>自我介绍</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我有个很亲密的朋友，余文景。我们认识时间不算特别长，小几年。我也忘了当初怎么认识的，但我们之间的相互信任毋庸置疑。如果非要回忆的话，我记得的我们之间的第一件事情，是他高二的时候某个晚上被他妈追打出来，在路灯下面游魂似的荡。</p><p>大概高二这种年纪的孩子都挺别扭——他手里拿着菜刀一边走一边哭。一米八多的个子，攥着管制刀具，吓得路人统统绕着走。这不怪他，刀是他妈追在后面扔过来的，没砸中。这倒霉孩子想家里就这一把菜刀，就只好捡起来拎着，打算在外面平复一下心情然后带回家去，还能继续用。但是他那时的精神状态的确不太好，怕自己一时恍惚做出什么事，就让我帮他把刀拿一会儿。</p><p>他妈这人确实不太行——虽然也是个可怜人，但是你怀孕的时候被老公甩了，把气撒在孩子身上算几个意思？流产失败也不能是胚胎余文景搞鬼呀。余文景说，他跟牲口似的被养大，小时候衣服上屎尿他妈都不洗，都是邻居看不下去了帮一把。按说这样长大的男孩儿不进少管所就阿弥陀佛了，但是这小子不赖，成绩还成，他妈刚才拿刀飞他就是因为这次没进年级前五十。</p><p>我觉得这事无解，唯一的办法就是赶紧跑路。但是余文景和我一样没成年，没收入，摊上什么样的家长都得受着不是。不过我不能眼睁睁看他整天冒着生命危险。那晚我送他回去，都十二点多了吧，他小心翼翼地把刀放回厨房，作业还没写。他不敢开灯吵到他妈，摸黑到自己小卧室，扭亮台灯打算开夜车。结果他妈又醒了，小身板儿在睡衣里晃着跑出来，一边骂骂咧咧一边又要抓余文景的头发挠他脸。</p><p>整个场景真的非常不体面。我叫余文景安心待着别动，把他妈拉出去，关上余文景的房门。这疯女人居然开始乱挥四肢要打我。我把她按在墙上，小臂抵着他的喉咙让她别吵。我说没你这样当妈的，要是再打余文景，我还可以更用力些。</p><p>那女人真的很欺软怕硬，见了鬼似的溜回卧室反锁了门。我进余文景房去，发现他胳膊脸上都留了几道红印子。他看起来有点害怕，冷冷地问我刚才都做了什么。没良心的，你妈最起码有一段时间不会砍你了好吗。</p><p>那件事之后他好像有点不高兴，在学校也不太搭理我，也不让我去他家。结果过了一阵子，那天放学之后，整个学校都没人了，他躲在厕所又吐又哭。是因为他妈看见了他落在家里的“梦想大学”表——学校让每个人填的，想激励一下准高三的斗志。余文景填了三个外地学校，他妈又发疯了，上课时间冲进教室，呼了余文景几个耳光，哭嚎着你不孝啊不管你妈了我一人把你拉扯大你就这么想把老娘甩开和你垃圾爹一样……诸如此类，还伤了旁边几个拉架的同学。后来余文景一整天都呆呆的，一直等到所有人离开之后才来厕所独自凄惨。</p><p>这种情况我当然不会丢下他一个人。我在厕所等他吐累了哭累了，把他抱在怀里呼噜毛。他说自己好痛苦。痛苦像关在笼子里的怪物，在整个身体里到处乱撞，出不来。我想了想，给他一枚双面刀片，说你可以试试割自己几下，痛苦就能释放出来，也许能感觉好点。但是最好挑别人看不见的地方。让人看见了不好。</p><p>于是余文景把麻袋一样的校服运动裤拉到大腿根，兜着力气在大腿内侧划了一刀。他好紧张，我能听到他的呼吸。那一刀过去留下白白的一道印记，没有见血。余文景好像感觉到了一些疼痛，若有若无的，但完全被心里压倒性的痛苦掩盖了。第二次他突然发狠，压得那刀片都有点弯，猛地一拉，艳红的血就成股流了出来。余文景疼得低声吼了一声，他颤抖的左手捏得我的膝盖生疼。急促的喘息过后，他笑了笑，跟我说，你说得对。</p><p>这时厕所突然进来了人。余文景吓了一跳，赶紧把裤腿拉下来。我抬头一看，是余文景后桌的韩元。他看到余文景，径直走过来。屋漏偏逢连夜雨。我当时都想好了，只要这小子瞎比比一句，我就揍他。</p><p>好在没有。韩元看见到处狼藉的血迹和刀片，大概什么都明白了。他说让余文景在这儿等着别动，他去买些碘酒纱布什么的去。余文景说不用。韩元说，你满裤子血，不知道的人以为你初夜没了。止一下血，洗完裤子，再回家比较好。</p><p>我心里笑笑。余文景这辈子难得遇见靠谱的人。我也同意韩元的安排。余文景把裤子脱了，在水池子里泡着，只穿个大裤衩子躲在厕所隔间等韩元拿药来。那天晚上我和余文景清理地上各处的血迹——鬼知道一刀下去怎么能流那么多——韩元给余文景洗裤子。</p><p>等裤子差不多干一些，天色也很晚了。我跟韩元陪余文景回家。韩元这小子知趣，一路上也不怎么说话，送到家门口就走。我陪余文景进去的。他妈知道我厉害，也许能留两分薄面。</p><p>那天之后余文景学习总有点心不在焉，看不进去书记不住东西，还老做噩梦。我挺担心他的，但是除了陪着他，也帮不上什么忙。他嫌腿上的伤影响走路，以后一急就割胳膊，割完了爽完了就去睡觉，第二天抄韩元的作业。结果胳膊上的伤被韩元发现了，韩元威胁说要是再这样就告诉老师。</p><p>余文景挺害怕的，但是我知道韩元肯定不会这么干。他最近每天上学制造巧遇，放学死活要等余文景回家，在学校没话找话又小心翼翼的样子真的不要太明显。如果有人要做伤害或者出卖余文景的事情，绝对不会是他。美中不足是这厮成绩和余文景差得有点远，搞得余文景那阵子的作业被批评了好几次。闷头挨批的是余文景，韩元倒是愧疚得不行，硬要拉着余文景每天放学后再多互相答疑两小时，顺便把余文景的晚饭也包了，当辅导费。</p><p>几个月后高三第一次期中考，余文景在考场上看着卷子，脑子突然一片空白。他认识卷子上的每一个字，知道自己会答每一道题，但就是像瞎子在仓库找东西一样什么也摸不出来。没一会儿，满头大汗的余文景变身成抖腿精。要是在家的话，他早就给自己一刀了，可是考场上不行。周围蚂蚁爬行般沙沙的声音搞得他几乎眼前一黑。</p><p>我实在看不下去，抽出他抽屉里的生物书摔在桌上，让他别啰嗦赶紧看。监考老师马上厉声制止，要没收余文景的卷子。我从老师手里抢过卷子，很替余文景愤怒委屈。我说他不是不会，只是现在太焦虑脑子断片儿了。他这样的水平，看一下书不算作弊。你不让他看的话，你根本不知道他妈看到成绩会犯什么病。</p><p>韩元从后面把我压回到座位上，在我耳边低声说你疯了你想吃处分吗。</p><p>我只觉得可笑。韩元可能觉得这叫关心吧。这招对余文景有效，对我，呵。余文景不敢翻书，我替他来。我挣脱韩元的手，大摇大摆地把书摊在卷子旁边，接着写下去。周围的同学发出苍蝇似的嗡嗡声，监考老师也许想吐血。但无所谓。</p><p>可惜韩元那张乌鸦嘴说得对，余文景和我都受了警告处分，成绩作废，韩元也被全校通报批评。余文景前所未有地和我发了一通火，说我会害死他。结果当天晚上，他妈如何歇斯底里我就不说了，反正余文景涕泗横流地叫我来救他。这时候知道，没有我不行的吧。</p><p>韩元有偷偷找过余文景。韩元说，他知道那日不是余文景想作弊，还让余文景离我远一点。看在这小子是真心对余文景好的份上，我也不和他计较。但他也太天真了点，看心理医生这种建议谁不会提，余文景这种情况去得了吗。</p><p>不过余文景很感谢韩元。他说，我是天塌下来的时候，在身前帮他撑着的，韩元是在地陷下去的时候，在身后给他垫着的。可天塌地陷的时候，自己能做什么，余文景一点也不知道。韩元抱了抱他。</p><p>我和韩元竭尽所能给余文景最大的帮助和支持，就差没每天唱摇篮曲哄他睡觉了。总算撑过了高考。余文景不估分，他要和韩元报同一所学校。好在高三这年，经过每天的课后辅导，水深火热中的余文景成绩下降不多，被荷尔蒙的鸡血驱动的韩元分数涨了不少。他们俩去一所学校，余文景不算吃亏。我自然与他们一起。</p><p>远离家乡进入新的集体生活之后，余文景似乎终于松了一口气。韩元为了余文景，选择了心理学专业。他一边带余文景去精神卫生中心寻医问药，一边推余文景去学长学姐当志愿者的工作室做定期咨询。我看得到余文景的努力，他如完成某种仪式般完成咨询师布置给自己的作业，虔诚地记下每天散着阳光味道的小细节。那些小细节往往和韩元有关。余文景啊，似乎不太需要我了呢。</p><p>我去过他的咨询室一次。咨询师让他回忆有关他妈的事情，余文景缩在椅子里哭得厉害。我闯进来说，好不容易可以半年不用见那个女人，你放过余文景好不好。</p><p>咨询师说，是你？</p><p>仿佛认识我一样。</p><p>我说，这些年都是我在保护余文景，我比你了解怎么才能让他不受到伤害。你是在帮他吗，为什么硬要揭他的伤疤。</p><p>她说，余文景说过，你和韩元都帮了他很多。可是他现在需要清理伤口，需要上药，重新学会用自己的双腿往前走。你愿意成为他的力量，陪伴他而不是替代他吗？你看，他自己也想试试，否则他就不会在这里了。</p><p>来的时候我看到韩元在楼下等。不论何时，他的眼睛里只要有余文景，便永远赤诚热烈。相比之下，我对余文景的爱护......好像显得阴暗笨拙了些。过去种种，大概也给他们添了不少麻烦吧。韩元，那个用自己勇敢的奋斗，拖着余文景也迈开步子的青年，也许才是更适合与余文景并肩站在阳光下，一起面对未来的人。</p><p>我觉得余文景可能已经想清楚了。人生很长，以后还会有天塌地陷的时候，而我不能总站在他身前。他自己也要扛，我相信他做得到。更重要的是，韩元会一直陪着，所以一切都会和往日不同。我祝福他们。</p><p>我从咨询室的大楼里出来，久违地，我听到了学校花坛里的鸟叫虫鸣。下午的阳光微微刺眼，我却还是很想多看看那暖暖的金黄色。韩元怀里夹着书，靠在一棵老槐树下，看到我过来，笑着挥挥手。那笑容好灿烂，树下的影子好像也被照亮起来。</p><p>心脏似乎被紧紧抱在温软的怀中。不知怎么，眼前模糊着，我的手臂环绕在韩元的双肩，埋首于他发烫的脖颈边，久久不愿松开。</p><p>“怎么啦，又哭又笑的。”韩元回搂着我，轻轻拍了拍我的后背。</p><p>“谢谢你。”眼泪好像把他的衬衣打湿了。但没有关系。他一定不会介意。</p><p> </p><p>对了——忘记自我介绍，我叫余文景，很高兴认识你。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>